031615doirsami
02:07 AA: As Doir flies back from Derse, he encounters Sami along the way, who flags him down and flies up next to him. 02:07 AA: "Hey." 02:07 GA: Dina slows down. "hey." 02:07 AA: "So Lily tells me you think I killed Thiago." 02:08 GA: She sighs. "she was going to get into my head and see the idea anyhow." 02:08 GA: "next time, be more discreet about your magic okami paint." 02:08 AA: "What? So you're just fine with the idea that I might have murdered someone?" 02:09 AA: "Just 'be more discreet?' That's all you have to say?" 02:09 GA: "no, im not fine with it. but you must have had a damn good reason because i know you wouldnt do so otherwise." 02:10 AA: "You seem to have an awful lot of faith in me, to say something like that." Sami's voice is sad. 02:11 GA: "yeah, i kind of do. and i dont know why nate did it, and maybe his reason is different, but i trust both of you in your ability to make decisions that arent batshit stupid." 02:11 AA: "Really? After all the batshit stupid decisions I've made over the years?" 02:13 GA: Dina nods. "i have to trust someone. youve grown from all of your decisions and never made a pointlessly idiotic one." 02:14 AA: "I've got demons in my head, Doir. Literal ones. I've raised the dead. I conspire with dark forces and use pieces of my soul to power dark majjykks. You're sure you want to trust someone like me? I'm not sure I even trust myself." 02:15 GA: She shrugs. "you trust libby." 02:15 AA: "Yeah, and even that may be a stupid decision. It's just the one I have to go with right now." 02:16 GA: "im no stranger to stupid decisions." 02:16 GA: "speaking of, ryspor is planning to kill nate or something." 02:17 GA: "uh, 'skinda pissed 'bout the thiago thing." 02:17 AA: Sami grunts and clenches her fists. "Jesus fucking christ." 02:17 GA: "yeah, i tried to get him to chill, but he wouldnt listen." 02:17 AA: "How am I supposed to keep all you fuckers alive if you start turning on one another?!" 02:17 GA: "thats basically what i said" 02:19 AA: Sami sighs. "This is what I signed up for. This is what being a leader is. Maybe that's my stupidest decision yet." 02:20 AA: "What am I even supposed to do here? Throw someone who can teleport in the brig? Wash his mouth out with soap?" 02:21 GA: "well, at least you can rest easy knowing youre not the stupidest on the team. and uh, i tried going through all of the 'revenge wont solve anything' and 'it wont ease the pain like you think it will' and stuff." 02:21 AA: "Yeah. Thanks for trying, Doir." She looks weary. 02:21 AA: "On the bright side, if the stress of this bullshit kills me, maybe Darmok will survive." 02:22 GA: "nooot even gonna ask. but hey, i know ryspor pretty well. bring me along if you have trouble, i can try again." 02:22 GA: "and i know nate well too." 02:25 GA: "but hey, that whole horrorterror thing was good cover. i told lily the truth, but it wouldnt be hard to convince everyone it was horrorterror biz and not, you know, you." 02:25 GA: "plus, jack sent them in there. i bet attempting to further cause mistrust between us and them." 02:25 AA: "Okay, seriously though, you need to tell me what horrorterror thing you're talking about." 02:25 AA: "Erisio and Lily both said something about that." 02:26 AA: "Although they just said 'creepy video ghost Sami.'" 02:30 GA: "alright, so we arrive at the square and jack is holding a funeral, blah blah blah, we end up at his house, kids hack into his computer, find the file, there's you in it, you turn to the camera and a breathlessBetrayer starts texting, the room fills with burnt trees and gas, and a you with a sewn mouth, water all over, and just in general totally fucked up appearance shows up." 02:30 GA: "oh, white dress too." 02:30 AA: Sami blinks a few times. 02:31 AA: "Doir, even if you believe I killed Thiago, why the hell would you think I would leave something that would hurt you guys?!" 02:31 GA: "oh, i didnt. i just assumed the horrorterrors were covering up your tracks." 02:32 AA: Sami bites at her lip. 02:32 GA: "also, they said something about a result of what thiago did?" 02:32 AA: "A result of what Thiago did?" 02:32 AA: "So how sure are you it was the Horrorterrors, Doir?" 02:33 GA: "it seemed pretty horribleterrible." 02:33 AA: "...and you said they were trying to DROWN you?" 02:33 GA: "what? no, i got out way before that. but yeah, they drowned lily." 02:33 AA: "What? Is she okay?!" 02:34 GA: "she said she saw some rituals or something. yeah, shes fine now." 02:34 GA: "maybe eternally cursed. shrug?" 02:34 AA: "You're awfully blase about this." 02:34 GA: "yeah i scarpered the second the evil thing showed up" 02:34 AA: Sami sighs. 02:35 GA: "told everyone else to but apparently they're not so good at listening to directions." 02:35 AA: "I guess I have a denizen to talk to." 02:35 GA: "uh, sure. ill try and handle the ryspor sitch as best i can, but you should probably tell him you did it so he doesnt go after nate and get instantly killed." 02:36 AA: "..." 02:38 GA: "sorry, was that a stupid suggestion? damnit" 02:44 GA: "that was a serious question, was it?" 02:45 AA: Sami looks into Doir's eyes for a moment, as though trying to make a decision. She looks pained. 02:45 AA: She sniffs, and looks away. 02:45 GA: "sorry. serious... bummer?" 02:46 GA: "i know you're ashamed, and i know it was probably hard as hell, but it might be the only way to get ryspor to not attack nate." 02:46 GA: "and i doubt he'd attack you." 02:46 AA: "You're right." Sami sags her head defeated. 02:47 AA: "I almost hope he will." 02:47 AA: "Someone should." 02:47 AA: "Someone should kill me and let me die a Just Death." 02:47 GA: She shakes her head. "no. nobody should, and it wouldnt be just." 02:49 GA: "i, honestly still have no idea why you did it, but im not going to let any of my friends attack each other" 02:49 AA: "It would Doir. It so would. No matter how necessary it was to do....it wasn't right. I'm not a good person Doir. I'm not a Hero." 02:49 GA: "are any of us really heroes any more? were we ever?" 02:50 GA: "maybe antiheroes" 02:50 AA: "I don't even know if I'm that anymore." 02:50 AA: "I....I didn't lie to Lily earlier. But I didn't confess. I know I should. But it's going to break her heart..." 02:50 AA: "And she's already been betrayed by so many other people in her life, Doir." 02:51 GA: Dina looks away. "sometimes you just have to do the things that you have to do, no matter whos hearts you break." 02:52 GA: "fuckin, movie trailer quote right there" 02:52 AA: "I need to do some things. Before I confess. I need to deal with this fucking ghost thing first. Because if someone decides to take me out for the good of the team....no one's going to be around who can deal with the Horrorterrors." 02:52 AA: "I have to get my affairs in order." 02:53 GA: She nods. "yeah, ok." 02:54 AA: "Assuming the Horrorterrors would even let me die at this point. Shit. I don't know if people are any safer attacking me than they would be attacking Nate." 02:55 GA: "nobodys safe attacking anybody, cause nobody should be fucking attacking anybody jeezy petes what is this the goddamn hunger games" 02:55 AA: "Why shouldn't they attack me, Doir? I assassinated a teammate. How can anyone ever trust me again?" 02:56 GA: "you did it for the greater good, didntcha?" 02:56 AA: "Like everyone else who ever did an evil thing!" She snaps. 02:56 GA: "ok tru" 02:57 GA: "but um. i spent like, how many years learning to trust you assholes? not gonna fuckin skimp now that i got that shit down pat" 02:58 AA: "Thanks Doir. But the kids have no reason to trust me. Ryspor doesn't either, really." 02:58 GA: "yeah thats fair but i dont think they trust any of us after nate" 02:58 AA: "You all know what's in my head. And once you all know what I did..." She sighs. "I just wanted to keep you all safe. Bring you all together. Keep you alive." 02:58 GA: "yeah see this is why i trust you" 02:58 GA: "that shit right there" 02:59 GA: "just wanted to keep us all safe. bring us all together. keep us alive. yeah. that strums my trusty, uh, trustsenses like a harp." 03:02 AA: "Even if I do terrible things to accomplish those goals?" 03:02 AA: "I mean isn't that all Libby ever tried to do, too?" 03:02 GA: "oh shit" 03:02 GA: "libby was totally the good guy all along" 03:03 AA: "There are no good guys, Doir." 03:03 AA: "Just allies and enemies. And neutral third parties." 03:04 GA: "well yeah if you wanna get philosophical" 03:04 AA: "No, I just....don't feel comfortable letting people call me a good guy anymore. And you're comparing Libby to me here." 03:04 GA: "what are you, insulted?" 03:05 AA: "No. I just....don't deserve it." 03:05 GA: "nobody deserves anything" 03:06 AA: "Now who's getting philosophical?" 03:06 GA: "oh, i was just saying everyone was an asshole but i mean yeah if you wanna take it as some kind of like existential statement" 03:06 AA: "So what do I do from here, Doir? How do I keep everyone safe? I can't very well lead them if they know what I did." 03:07 GA: "take ahold of the reigns" 03:07 GA: "be the leader these people need, not the one they want" 03:08 AA: "What, like a tyrant? Why would anyone follow me?" 03:08 AA: "'Get in line or I feed you to the Horrorterrors?'" 03:08 GA: "no, not a tyrant. a tyrant doesn't ask their friends what they do from here. a tyrant doesnt consider whats best for everyone." 03:09 GA: "be a LEADER. sometimes you have to do things that people dont like you for, but you do it anyway cause its whats going to keep them alive." 03:09 GA: "you hold people together no matter how hard they wanna split apart" 03:09 AA: Sami nods. "But if they don't like me, why would they trust me to lead them?" 03:10 GA: "theyll trust you because what you do will always end up okay. and when it doesn't, it was simply a mistake. because even leaders make mistakes." 03:10 GA: "and thats ok." 03:11 AA: "Easy for you to say. It's not your puppy I shot for the good of the team." 03:12 GA: "look, if you killed lily, erisio, fuckin nate or ryspor, because they were a danger to others, i would understand." 03:12 GA: "hell, most of them already are." 03:12 GA: "to others and themselves." 03:13 AA: Sami sighs, and gives a little shudder, but no more tears come out. "Oh god." 03:13 GA: "you could fuckin kill me right now do it, go all the promise on zuko and end it if im a danger" 03:14 AA: Sami claps Doir on the shoulder. "You're a better friend than I deserve, Doir." 03:14 GA: "finally someone recognizes my amazingness" 03:15 GA: "not to mention how brilliantly humble i am" 03:16 GA: "does this mean i can be second in command" 03:16 GA: "cause ive got some sweet suggestions for how we run the base. think cool-aid in the water fountains." 03:17 AA: "Doir, you can't even get the doors open. How do you plan to get kool-aid in the drinking fountains?" 03:17 GA: "cant, or wont?" 03:17 AA: "...are you telling me that I slept in the infirmary because you just didn't feel like opening the doors?" 03:18 GA: "huh? no, i totally couldnt get that thing open. ive just always wanted to say that stock phrase." 03:18 GA: "but yeah you probably coulda gone through the air vents" 03:20 AA: "I shouldn't be letting you get me into this jokey back-and-forth again. I don't deserve to have normal conversations anymore. 03:21 GA: "what are you, an angsty 14 year old? ill banter with literally anyone, ill be bantering on my deathbed damnit i wouldnt have it any other way" 03:22 AA: "Okay, look, there's a difference between regular angst and 'I literally just murdered someone a few days ago and am about to be caught' angst." 03:24 GA: "i... i know its hard, sami, ive killed... kind of killed people before. well, it wasnt hard. im lying, i have no idea what you're going through because my moral compass doesn't even have a magnet in it, but you're going to have to toughen up, get some self confidence and learn to do the unspeakable sometimes if you expect to be any kind of leader." 03:24 GA: "and i know you can do it." 03:24 AA: "That's what Beau said too. And Libby." 03:25 GA: "hahah, i love being right. and i know this is a lot of pressure, but you don't have to shoulder all of this yourself. youve got second and third in commands, rear admirals, that kind of stuff." 03:25 GA: "beau is your rear admiral lmao" 03:29 AA: "Oh shush." 03:30 GA: "sorry, ive gotta balance out all of this surprisingly loyal and inspiringly good stuff with some cheeky shit" 03:30 AA: "Okay. I'm going to go investigate this shit on Derse. And then....I guess I've got to tell Lily and Ryspor the truth." 03:31 GA: Dina nods. "aight. ill go back to base... uh, Base, The Base, and make sure nobody beats the crap outta anybody else" 03:32 GA: "if they try ill just mind-show em their kids butts or somethin" 03:34 AA: "Try and figure out something better than that for the trolls. I don't think they would care much." 03:35 GA: "ill show em some buckets, then" 03:35 GA: "anyway. thats all for me, queen bee." Dina flies off. "peaaaceeee" 03:36 AA: "Peace." 03:36 AA: "And if someone kills me in vengeance before you see me again....take care of yourself!" 03:36 GA: "you too?"